


Dreaming

by FenrisKin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrisKin/pseuds/FenrisKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan dreams so strongly she ends up in the the Fade without any help from Solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after Solas ends things with the Inquisitor. Don't know about anyone else but that scene really fucking hurt.

  For the longest time, she didn't move. Curled up between the feet of the Dread Wolf statue, she had wept until the tears would no longer come. Her mind wouldn't let go, lingering on how he felt pressed against her, his skin on hers, his mouth on hers.

Strangely, the statue brought comfort. They were taught that Fen'Harel was a traitor to their Gods, but the elves they had found at the temple of Mythal had denied this... so maybe it was Fen'Harel who was betrayed? Either way, if anyone would know the sting of betrayal, it would be him, so she had curled up between his great paws and wept, feeding the cold stone with her sorrow.

Eventually, too heart-sore to travel back to Skyhold, she had slept where she lay, and dreamed fitfully.

 

_She was back at Haven, and she was kissing him. He was kissing her. He was pulling away. He was kissing her._ She ran from that scene as it repeated itself, looking for somewhere else to bury her sorrow.

_She was in her room, and he was pulling away. He was kissing her. She was kissing him._ She could feel the warmth in his arms as she ran past the memory and plummeted off the balcony; anything to get away from remembering.

She hit the ground in the raw fade, and understood. _I'm dreaming._ Everything looked weak, washed-out, like a painting damaged by rain. She looked around, the hurt in her chest warring with her desire to see him here. _He's bolder in the Fade, he said so himself,_ she thought wildly. _Maybe he'll take it all back if I find him here._

“Solas?” It felt like her mouth formed the word of its own accord. She swallowed, wet her lips, tried again, louder, where's that strength he admires so much? “Solas!”

There. Movement, coming towards her. She took a step forwards but hesitated; if this was the Fade then it could be anything but Solas. It could mean her harm. She waited, and wished she had her Great Axe with her.

The temperature plummeted suddenly as a dark shape began to materialise in front of her. It looked like Solas, but with all the colour leached out of him, she reached out to him involuntarily but forced herself to stop. If it was Solas, he would have to move first.

He cocked his head as if puzzling something out. She'd seen him do it many times when confronted with Fade magic, it was reassuring to see something so familiar.

“Sad.” The voice came as a hiss, and the hair on the back of Ellena's neck stood to attention. The temperature was still dropping and she couldn't help but shiver. Reflexively she reached for her axe, but met empty air. The hiss continued. “So sad. The hurt comes from one wears this shape, yes? Gone from you forever. The hurt will eat you up inside.” Slyness entered the voice. “Make it go away. Make the hurt stop. Fill up the emptiness this shape left. Just let me in.” Ellena found the strength to shake her head.

“You're not him.” She fell to her knees, eyes squeezed shut, hugging herself in an attempt to keep out the chill. “Just a dream, just a dream, I'll wake up and it'll just be a dream.”

The snarl snapped her out of her mantra, and she threw herself backwards, away from the noise, eyes flying open.

A huge black wolf was stood between her and the despair demon, hackles raised, ready to pounce. The demon shrieked in rage at losing a meal and fled, clearly not anticipating the aspect of her dream. The wolf turned to face her and she yelped, scrambling backwards. A third eye rested in the centre of it's forehead, and all burned red. It padded towards her and she took in how truly huge it was as it's nose touched her forehead -

“Ellena! Wake up!” Cole's voice was frightened as she blearily came to. She was shivering; snow had settled on her as she slept. If Cole hadn't found her, she would likely have never woken up.

“Cole?” She mumbled, trying to uncurl herself from her position. Her hands and feet were numb, blue with the cold, and she cried out in pain as she forced her seized limbs to move. Cole was there, wrapping her in a fur-lined cloak and helping her up with hands that were surprisingly strong.

“Solas was worried when you didn't come back. He sent me to look for you. He said it would probably hurt if he came back, but I don't understand. You helped the hurt in him, why would he hurt you?” Ellena said nothing, just stared up at the statue.

“Fen'Harel.” She murmured. “We used to put you outside our camp, so you'd chase off malevolent spirits.” She reached out a hand and stroked the stone muzzle softly. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“I can make it hurt less, if you like,” Cole offered. Ellena shook her head. No, she needed this hurt. Cole nodded unhappily.

“I knew you'd say that. But I had to try anyway.” He hesitated slightly. “Is there any way you want me to help?” She smiled bitterly.

“Make him take it back.”

“I can't-”

“I know, Cole.” She sighed. “Just take me home. I need to sleep in my bed. And maybe find one of these statues to go in my room.” Cole nodded and picked her up, once again surprising her with his strength, and moved off at speed through the snow.

Hours later, a black wolf slunk out of the shadows and, whining softly, curled up between the paws of the Dread Wolf statue.


End file.
